Presently, a computer user extending functionality of their computing device seeks to do so by adding a hardware device to the computing device. The computer user may wish to have scanning capability and would then hook up a scanner to their device and then proceed to scan their pictures or documents. Many different standards for connectivity of these hardware devices have been proposed and adopted.